


La katana rossa de principe

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Dragons, Fantasy, Italian Character(s), Italiano | Italian, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka





	La katana rossa de principe

La Katana rossa del principe.

 

Prologo

Era il giorno del suo sedicesimo compleanno, come ogni anno, suo nonno, che aveva un negozio d'antiquariato, gli faceva scegliere un regalo fra i vari oggetti messi a disposizione nel suo negozio.

Il giovane Davide aveva sempre amato passare le giornate in quel luogo, fin da bambino restava ad osservare tutte quelle cose con aria appassionata, tutto aveva un'aria così vissuta, così piena che avevano sempre suscitato in lui una qualche sorta di serenità. Il nonno aveva una vastità di articoli interessanti, c'erano radio d'epoca, lampade antiche, vasi di ceramica risalenti anche a duecento anni prima, c'erano anche libri e manoscritti originali provenienti anche del medioevo, era infine possibile anche trovare delle armi e armature da collezione.

 

 

Da pochi giorni erano arrivati dei carichi dall'estremo oriente, Davide era intento ad osservare le Katane esposte sul muro, erano tutte in perfette condizioni, nonostante si notasse la loro antichità, probabilmente alcune risalivano anche intorno all'anno mille, ma non n'era certo però.

Il ragazzo ne prese una in mano, aveva una lama dritta con incisa una frase in giapponese che non riuscì a capire, non conosceva la loro scrittura. Il manico era completamente rivestito da una pregiata seta rossa, con decorati dei motivi floreali di un marroncino che sfumava man mano che saliva verso un arancio, la guardia aveva gli stessi motivi solo che erano dorati.

Venne subito attratto da quella spada, in una maniera incredibile non sapendo nemmeno lui perché, desiderò tanto averla per se.

«Nonno, posso prendere questa? .» chiese il ragazzo verso l'uomo di sessant'anni.

«Posso vedere? .» chiese avvicinandosi al nipote per sapere cosa stesse tendo in mano. «Oh ma questa spada....» fece l'uomo. «Si dice che sia appartenuta ad un nobile principe e possieda poteri magici misteriosi.»

«Misteriosi? .»

«Si, come dire, la leggenda narra che il principe usò questa spada per sconfiggere un drago, e che questi poteri lo fecero tramutare in qualcosa, ma nessuno sa esattamente la sua esatta forma o dove esso sia finito, potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa e trovarsi in qualsiasi luogo..»

«Interessante! .» disse il ragazzo.

«Vero? Le leggende asiatiche mi hanno sempre affascinato, l'ho cercata per anni, se la desideri tanto posso darla a te Davide.»

«Davvero? .» chiese felice il ragazzo.

«Certamente, d'altronde oggi è il tuo compleanno. Auguri Davide, buon sedicesimo compleanno.»

 

Dopo aver preso il fodero della spada, rosso come il rivestimento dell'arma tornò a casa, riponendola sopra la scrivania, il giorno dopo l'avrebbe fatta vedere a Marco, il suo migliore amico.

 

Studiò per tutta la serata, dopo aver festeggiato con i suoi genitori, gli regalarono un cellulare nuovo, un Iphon, non che ne desiderasse uno complesso come quello, gli bastava il suo Nokia N73 per stare bene.

Andò a dormire subito finito di studiare, esausto, certo che i professori potevano anche essere più buoni, certe giorni sembravano dei dittatori chiedendo loro di studiare tutte quelle pagine e lasciargli tutti quei compiti pressoché impossibile da finire in meno di 24 ore.

Si coricò sul suo comodissimo letto, non aveva neanche le forze per prendere il pigiama, si addormentò con tutti i vestiti addosso.

 

Era notte fonda, in cielo non c'erano nuvole, ma solamente alcune stelle che illuminavano il cielo, non c'era la luna visto che in quel giorno del mese era assente essendo novilunio.

Un uomo osserva fuori dalla finestra la stanza dove si riposava Davide, lo guardava con aria triste e malinconica, con occhi lucidi e delle lacrime che gli velavano il volto.

Era lì, finalmente l'aveva trovato, il suo amato.

Aprì la finestra entrando nella camera ritrovandosi in un attimo davanti all'adolescente.

«Davide, amore mio.» disse baciando le labbra «Buon compleanno.»

Lasciò un piccolo libro sul comodino che si trovava al fianco del ragazzo.

Era in pelle lucida e completamente nero, era piccolo e stava in una mano, sui bordi c'era una rifinitura rossa, non aveva nessun titolo.

«Ci vediamo in futuro Davide...» disse l'uomo scomparendo allo stesso modo in cui era entrato nella stanza. «... sempre se potrò rivederti ancora.»


End file.
